


The Pawn

by StarsnCyanide



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsnCyanide/pseuds/StarsnCyanide
Summary: "Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday...to...you..." His laugh echoed through the halls. No one should be born just to have to face this kind of torture.Estrella never thought she was anything special. She always thought she would follow in the foot steps of her mother. Nothing more then a servant of the house of Lucis. She never knew her father or anything but the inside of the walls of the citadel. It wasn't until the fateful day that she saved the Prince from a raging kitchen fire, (that she may or may not have started, no one is really sure) that she realized her true calling. Eight years later and she is departing Insomnia with Prince Noctis as part of the crownsguard about to embark on a journey that will give her answers she never asked for, heartbreak she wasn't ready for and an ending she never expected.





	The Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the entire FFXV game with an Original Character insert. Some things will be changed to fit the character in. She is mostly paired with Prompto but there will be times when she has moments with all the chocobros. Have I made her a bit of Mary sue-ish character perhaps, so if that annoys you then I wouldn't suggest reading but I tried to keep it as light as possible. This was originally going to be an x reader but certain things needed to be too descriptive for that so I made an OC for it instead. Regardless I hope you guys enjoy and will leave me some feedback. This is going to be many chapters long and a lot of work so I hope you'll stick with me. Rated M for smut, violence and gore in later chapters.

As a young girl growing up in the citadel Estrella was bored with the day to day events. It was just her and her mother for as long as she could remember, her father left when she was very young leaving them to fend for themselves. For a while, they were homeless. It wasn't until she was five years old that her mother had gotten a job as a worker in the palace. Most people who worked inside the citadel traveled to work each day but some people who worked there without homes had their own rooms inside the citadel that they lived in. It was a nice arrangement. They got to eat the meals prepared by the cooks, they got their clothes washed for them, and they didn't have to pay for housing. As long as she and her mother did the work they needed to do each day, there was never any problems. 

The only down side to basically being a servant was that there was no way for Estrella to get an education. Her mother was basically her teacher. Each night after all of the work they had to do for the day was done her mother would sit her down and teach her lessons. Basic reading and writing as well as math and history. They would use books from the library in the palace for teachings. It wasn't easy but her mother was determined to teach her so that hopefully she would be able to leave when she got older and get a better job and for that she would need an education. The universe however, had other plans.

It was a night like any other inside the walls of the palace. The cooks were busy rushing around to prepare dinner for the King and the Prince. Estrella and her mother had already finished their chores for the day and her mother was resting in their room waiting for dinner. Dinner for them was served to all the workers at once in a large room. Most of the food was left overs from the week and they picked through piles for the food they wanted. On this particular night Estrella knew the cooks were baking cakes. It was rare she ever got to have sweets since most people grabbed those first from the pile and it rarely got thrown away or left over. Growing up here, the young girl knew most of the hidden paths to sneak around the halls quickly and so she did so making her way to the kitchen. It wasn't her first time sneaking into the kitchen to steal sweets. In fact, it was something she did frequently as she didn't like fighting others for good food and well, she just loved sweets. 

One large cake had been cooling on the counter and another was in the oven. It was her lucky day it had seemed as one of the cakes had already been frosted and plated so it was likely no one would notice if she took one. Feeling pleased with herself she took a large scoop of frosting off the top and licked her finger about to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey." She heard a voice come from behind her causing her to jump in surprise and emit a loud shriek. She spun around falling back onto the ground and dropping the cake, the plate shattering.

As if everything had been happening in slow motion, the walls began turning red and suddenly the whole room was engulfed in flames. 

The young girl coughed through the smoke squinting and silently cursing at the person who had startled her only to see that it was none other than Prince Noctis himself. The two of them had never formally met but everyone knew who he was, of course. She scrambled to her feet toward the prince who was standing amidst the flames in shock.   
"What did you do?!" He asked, his voice a mixture of fear and amazement.   
"I-I didn't? I...I couldn't have?" She wasn't sure what to say. How could she have done this? "I just wanted some cake!"   
The young prince looked at her with concern.   
"It's okay, I'm sure someone will realize there is a fire and c-" He was cut off by a loud explosion. One of the gas tanks powering the stove had burst from the heat of the flames and erupted, sending debris flying everywhere. The two of them fell to their knees attempting to take cover from the blast, Estrella placing her arms up to shield her face but she feared for the worst. She knew a blast at such close range like this could kill them and yet, nothing was effecting them. Strange enough actually, not even the heat from the flames seemed to be reaching either of them and now the debris from the blast were just flying right over them as if they were encased in some sort of shielded bubble. The two of them stared for a few seconds in amazement and Estrella couldn't help but cry partially from relief and the other part confusion.

It took all of her will power to coax her legs to begin walking, lifting the prince from the ground as well. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked together out of the burning kitchen in their invisible barrier all the while the flames never touching them. 

It wasn't long before the guards and the kitchen cooks came to tend to the fire as well as the prince. Now, not only had she met the prince but the King was walking toward them to make sure his son was alright. One of the guards had his hand on her upper arm holding on to her tightly as if she was going to try and run away. As if they had already made a decision that she was the cause of this and she was going to be punished. 'This is it.' she thought 'this is how I'm going to die.' They would think she set the kitchen on fire on purpose in an attempt to kill the prince and try and light the whole castle on fire!

As soon as the king approached she took a knee along with all the guards to greet him. Noctis stood beside her coughing slightly and looking up at his father.  
"She saved me." He said "I don't know how, but she did. Some kind of magic I think."

Magic? She didn't know magic. 

The King addressed her to stand which she did quickly. "How did the fire start." He asked. Just as she was about to respond Noctis spoke up again.   
"That was my fault." He began and Estrella looked confused at him. Why was he taking the fall for this? He barely knew her and she was just a servant after all.   
"I wanted some cake and I couldn't reach the counter." By this time Noctis was surrounded by people tending to him, making sure he wasn't injured. "I climbed on one of the tanks for the stove to try and get some and knocked it over, it exploded and started the fire. I'm just lucky she was in the kitchen when it happened or I'd be done for."

It seemed the king believed his story.   
"What is your name?" He asked.  
"Estrella." She answered nervously but then raised her gaze to look up at him. "Estrella Lux."   
"You are a worker here?"  
"Yes, sir. Myself and my mother live here."   
The King nodded to her. "Thank you, for saving my son."  
"Uh...You're welcome? Even though I'm not really sure what I did." She replied which caused the king to laugh lightly.  
"Yes well, everything happens for a reason."

Everyone parted ways and Estrella made her way back to her room. The young girl walked very slowly to her room not wanting to face her mother and tell her what happened. She had always wanted her to stay out of trouble and for some reason her mother was very against magic. Whenever it came up in the lessons of history she would skim past the sections as if magic made her very uncomfortable. When she arrived her mother was standing there, arms folded, looking very unhappy.  
"Uhm...Hi mom. Did you have dinner yet? I went down a bit early I was super hungry."  
"Ella..."  
"Yup, food sure was good tonight, boy am I tired I should probably get some sleep!"  
"Ella."   
"Night mom!"  
"The king was just here."  
"Oh."   
"Care to explain what happened today?" Her mother asked sternly.   
"I...I'm not really sure mom. One minute I was trying to steal some cake, the next the whole kitchen was on fire."  
"We talked about you stealing sweets before, you told me you'd stop."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Well, I hope after this you learned a lesson."  
"I did. Don't let the prince sneak up on you or you'll accidentally start a fire."  
It only took a stern look for her to tell that her mother was not in the mood for jokes right now.  
"No more stealing sweets, got it."  
Her mother pulled her into a hug and she bit her lip lightly holding in her thought. It wasn't an easy question for her to ask but she knew she would have to get it out.  
"Mom...can I use magic?"  
"No, Ella. I'm sure there's a logical explanation of how the fire started."  
"But what about us walking through the fire withou-"  
"I said no, Estrella." Her mother said sternly. "No one in our family has ever been able to use magic and we are certainly not going to start now." She stood up and pointed to the cot where Ella slept. "Go to bed now. I'm sure it's been a long day for you and no more talk of this magic business, understand?"  
The young girl nodded making her way over to her cot. Sleep wasn't going to come easy for her tonight, that much was true. She could only replay the events of the fire in her head, trying to come up with some kind of explanation for how it had started and how they had managed to escape unscathed. 

The next day was a day off from chores for her and her mother. Normally they would spend this time catching up on lessons throughout the week but today was going to be a bit different as they had awoken to a knock on their door.   
Estrella's mother had gotten up to answer it as she watched from her bed.  
"A summon from the prince?" Her mother repeated looking back at her causing her to sink under her blankets.   
"Very well...Ella, get up."   
She emerged from the blankets, slinking out of them to place her feet on the floor. She slipped her shoes on, not really needing to change he clothes. She didn't have many different kinds of outfits and the ones she slept in verses the ones she did daily chores in pretty much looked the same. It was a bit embarrassing thinking she was going to have to face the prince in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday but it would have to do with such short notice.   
She made her way to the door where a tall, slender male was standing waiting for her. She had thought maybe one of the guards would have been coming to retrieve her so she was a little wary when she saw this person.   
"Let us be on our way then." He said looking at her. He couldn't have been that much older than she was yet he was very mature and proper.   
"Behave yourself." Her mother said as she left the room. 

"My name is Ignis Scientia. I am the prince's advisor, among other things." He said as he lead her down the hall.  
"Okay um...well. I'm Estrella..." It was never common practice for her to give her complete name as her last name meant very little around here.   
"You know, if you're going to be spending more time with the prince you should really work on your posture, as well as your formal introduction."  
Her face turned very red and she huffed a breath out through her nose.  
"What does the prince want me for? Besides that, what's wrong with my posture?"  
"I'll leave that up to him to tell you." He said ignoring the rest of her question.   
They took the rest of their walk in silence which left Estrella to focus way too hard on her posture and walking stance the whole time they walked. When they finally reached their destination she realized they were at a place of the castle she had never seen before.

They entered the large room, it seemed to be some sort of hall. It was empty for the moment aside from prince Noctis and another larger and tall man standing beside him at the other end of the hall.   
"This is Gladiolus Amicitia, He is the Prince's shield as well as his combat trainer." Ignis explained as they walked toward the other two. "And of course, you know Prince Noctis."  
She nodded and they were standing in front of them now. She couldn't help but feel very small and worthless compared to the rest of them and now that she was standing near all of them she could kind of see what Ignis meant by her posture being bad which just made her more self conscious.   
"Um...so, Why did you want me to come here?" She asked Noctis nervously.   
Ignis sighed. "We really need to work on your etiquette."   
"Oh come on, Iggy. Give the girl a break." Gladiolus said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well, my father thinks you would be a good addition to the crownsguard, given your newly found abilities and all." Noctis finally explained and the look on Estrella's face was one of pure terror.  
"M-me? I don't...I can't join the crownsguard i don't...know how to fight I can't even really do magic! That was just an accident. There had to be some other logical reason that fire started." She said channeling her mothers logical thoughts.  
"No, I saw what happened." Noctis said matter of factually.   
"You saw wrong." She replied sternly. "No one in my family has ever done magic, and neither can I."

Suddenly, a large wooden sword was being swung at her, right above her head. Estrella gasped and put her arms up in an X shape across her head to prevent being struck however, she didn't feel anything. Not on her head or her arms. She peered out slowly from behind her arms to see that it was Gladiolus who had swung the weapon at her and some kind of barrier had formed to protect her again from the attack. 

"Jeeze, Gladio. You could take it easy on her first day." Noctis said.  
"She would have just kept saying she can't do magic unless we showed her that she could." He said lowering the weapon and she lowered her arms, shocked at what she had just done.   
"I...I can do magic?" She said looking down at her hands.  
"Yes, well, It's going to take a lot of practice but, we'll make sure to teach you how to properly use it." Ignis said.   
"I...can do magic." Estrella said again but this time with an excited smile on her face.   
"Welcome to the crownsguard, Estrella." Noctis smirked.


End file.
